


It's The Great Pumpkin, Lukey Danes

by FairyQueen (etoilecourageuse)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/FairyQueen
Summary: Lorelai and Luke prepare for the Stars Hollow Halloween celebrations.





	It's The Great Pumpkin, Lukey Danes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinadoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).

> Happy Halloween, dear Rina! I really hope that you enjoy this - it was so much fun getting to write these two (OTP, OMG) again!

Stars Hollow looked like some witch had turned it into a detail-oriented copy of Halloweentown - unable to decide whether she wanted to go with the classic movies, or give more of a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ vibe. The gazebo, turned into an adorable rather than spooky ghost by covering it with massive white sheets, had now become a perfect hiding spot for Trick-or-Treaters who had no intention whatsoever to wait until after dinner to indulge in their haul. A giant carved pumpkin was placed right in front of it, to be lit in a spectacular ceremony during nightfall on Halloween, and Taylor had even hired a Barber Shop Quartet to serenade passers-by with a selection of only the finest season-appropriate masterpieces of music that Miss Patty’s disciples would perform a lovely choreography to, called the “Dance of the Wilted Flowers“. It was a beautiful disaster - Lorelai had been looking forward to it for nearly a month. 

She had decided on a classic costume for this year, of course also picking out the perfect style for Luke, who had refused to even look at it until the day of the celebration. 

“I won’t wear this thing for all the tea in China“ he grumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom, looking even grumpier than usual. “The last time you made me wear a suit was when Emily dragged us to this guy’s wedding - probably still in the hope that you would end up beside him at the altar instead of the bride.“

“I’ve already told you, the last time we’d seen each other was during that playdate when we were two,“ Lorelai responded, brushing her long, black and most of all suspiciously stiff hair in a rather weak attempt to smoothen it - perhaps she should have bought a wig after all, instead of this shady looking can of spray-color. “Dumped him afterwards, his breath smelled terribly of peas; we wouldn’t have lasted long anyway.“

“So that’s why you called him 'pea-breath dude‘ in front of the wedding guests,“ Luke said with a sigh, sullenly straightening the jacket of his purple pin-stripe suit. Lorelai knew exactly what he was thinking: _I look ridiculous. No way I am leaving the house like this even for a minute._ Oh, sweet man, if only he knew against her artillery he could not stand a chance... “I should’ve known.“

Lorelai decided to ignore his quip. She would return to that later. “Stop fiddling around with your sleeves, and come ooooon now, we’ve got a magical night ahead of us!“ she exclaimed and would have jumped up and down in excitement, had her long, skin-tight dress allowed it. “If we’re late to the pumpkin lighting ceremony I’ll have you wear that suit for the next three weeks, even in bed. Charlie Brown has not spent that night in the pumpkin patch for us to miss this moment! It's the Great Pumpkin, Lukey Danes!“ 

"Fine! If for the sake of my mind's peace it gets you to shut up." 

Luke - who in this moment was better known as Gomez Addams, even if he had so shockingly admitted to never having seen an episode of the iconic _Addams Family_ \- released another disgruntled sigh as he handed her the eyeliner pen, allowing her to draw a mustache on his upper lip. At last, he had surrendered - all without putting up the fight she had inwardly prepared for. “You owe me something.“ 

“I believe that Taylor in his pumpkin-matching Halloween costume will make up for everything we see and experience tonight,“ Lorelai said, grinning, carefully linking arms with her husband. “You do realize we will have to patter along like this the entire evening, right?“

For the first time in the entire day, Luke cracked a brief smile. “Right,“ he said, closing the door behind their backs, suddenly nowhere near as moody as he appeared to be only a few minutes ago. Was he, perhaps, _looking forward_ to this night as well? “Move it, Morticia, let’s get this over with.“

Lorelai could not help but smile as well, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked. Oh, she knew it… She simply _knew_ it! This would be a magical night indeed.


End file.
